forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Galvin
| turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Galvin was a druid and an agent of the Harpers. }} Description Galvin was a tall man of almost six feet, lean and muscular build. His eyes were green, reminiscent of the color of fern. His blonde wheat-colored hair was long and loose. The druid's face was smooth with features that were described as quite striking with high cheekbones, and a strong chin. His skin was clear, fair, and tanned. His usual outfit was colored in greens of various shades, he wore leggings, tunic, soft leather boots, and a thigh-length cloak edged with embroidered feathers. He wore a silver neck chain with a miniature crescent moon and a silver harp pendant. Personality Galvin loved open spaces and was uncomfortable in urban environments. He focused only on the mission and the state of nature around him. The druid thought himself to be more animal than human and generally preferred the company of animals. He cared deeply for animal life, seeing the malnourished, tortured, and dead animals in Maligor's tower brought him to tears. Powers Like other druids, Galvin was able to wildshape into animals. A hawk was one of the shapes he ofter took. The hawk shape was that of an Amn hawk with blue-gray feathers with an unusual mark below the bird's throat, a patch of glistening silver feathers in the shape of a crescent. When in battle he preferred the cave bear form or tiger for agility. Strangely enough, his wildshape ability allowed him to transform into a darkenbeast, a monstrosity. Possibly the magic nature of the beast being shaped out of small animals allowed the druid to access this power. Galvin was capable of casting druid spells like ''call lightning while in his wildshape. The druid was able to share minds with willing animals, perceiving the surrounding through their senses, as well as recalling their memories. Another uncanny ability of note of Galvin's was communicating with stone. A stone-sense of sorts, the druid was able to conjure magic via humming to communicate with objects made of natural stone, this magic was demanding, took a long while as the stone had no reason to rush. The communication process was draining on Galvin and took hours to get even the simplest information from the stone. History Galvin was born in Skuld, The City of Shadows, in Mulhorand in wealth and soon lost his parents, who were two thieves condemned and executed for robbing an ambassador in the city. He was just a scared seven-year-old child who escaped into the savage wilderness, where he learned to survive and live, scavenged, foraged, studied and learned from the forest animals becoming a self-taught druid. Later he joined the Harpers. In 1362, he and his friend the centaur Wynter were joined by Brenna Graycloak to infiltrate Thay to uncover possible treat to Aglarond, Brenna's home city. Galvin had a gnoll informant part of said army named Mudwort, the meeting went south and the druid ended up regretfully killing the informant. The harpers were informed of an army of gnolls being assembled in Amruthar and the harpers embarked on the journey across the First Escarpment into Thay. They discovered the plans of the Zulkir Maligor attemping a grab for power, but before they could act on the information the harpers were abducted by the lich Zulkir Szass Tam, the Zulkir of Necromancy. He forcefully enlisted the harpers to foil the Red Mage's plans. Szass Tam put the reluctant harpers in the head of an army of his undead minions and sent them to march on Maligor's Tower. There the team uncovered the true intentions of Maligor to take over Thay's gold production by placing his assistant Asp in charge of the place and moving his army of darkenbeasts into the giant mine complex under Thaymount. In the ensuing battle for the mines, Maligor perished under the collapsed tunnels, effectively crippling Thay's economy for a short while. During that mission, Brenna came to love Galvin but knowing his dislike for her beloved cities, she said goodbye to him after the defeat of Maligor. Appendix Further reading * Red Magic * Realms of Valor: "Grandfather's Toys" References Category:Druids Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Skuld Category:Inhabitants of Mulhorand Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Harper agents